Voice mail has become commonplace not only in business usage but also on an individual telephone service subscriber basis through Centrex service from a central office. A voice mail system is a specialized computer that stores messages in digital form on a fixed disk. The voice is generally digitized, usually at a much slower rate than the 64 Kb/s signal the central office uses in its switching network. The digitized voice is compressed and stored on a hard disk that maintains the voice mail operating system, system prompts, and greetings, and the messages themselves. A processor controls the compressing, storing, retrieving, forwarding and purging of files. A form of early systems is described in Matthews et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,752 (hereinafter the Matthews '752 patent), issued in February, 1983, and several related patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,906 (hereinafter the Matthews '906 patent), issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Gordon H. Matthews et al. The Matthews '906 patent is a continuation-in-part of the Matthews '752 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,129 (hereinafter the Matthews '129 patent), issued Jul. 22, 1986 to Gordon H. Matthews et al. The Matthews '129 patent is a continuation-in-part of the '752 Matthews patent.
The three Matthews patents each describe a voice mailbox type system using digital storage and programmed control to offer a wide variety of message storage, forwarding and delivery type services. The system architecture is essentially the same in each patent disclosure. With reference to FIG. 3 of the '752 patent, the voice message system (VMS) 10 includes an administrative subsystem 60, a number of call processor subsystems shown as 62A-62C, and a digital data storage subsystem 64.
The call processor subsystems each include a microprocessor based single board computer 70, a memory 72 having for example 64K of RAM, a communication port interface 74, two disk adapters 76, 78 communicating with the storage subsystem via two storage buses and a block transfer interface 80 which communicates with the administrative subsystem (FIG. 4). The communication port interface 74 provides communication to and from the telephone lines via communication port driver modules 90A-B, each of which includes port drivers 92, CODECS 96 and voice connection arrangements 98 (FIG. 5). As shown in FIG. 6 of the '752 patent, the administrative subsystem 60 includes a microprocessor based single board computer 100, a memory 110, a non-volatile memory 112, two disk adapters 114, 116 communicating with the storage subsystem via two storage buses and a block transfer interface 118 which communicates with the call processor subsystems.
In the '752 system, a message router program is informed of each occurrence of a new incoming message stored in the system. This program creates a message control block on disc for each message, and the message is thereby queued to each of the addresses selected by the person sending the message (see the '752 patent, Column 29, lines 5-16). As disclosed in the '752 patent, to deposit a message (FIG. 11), a user calls the VMS. The VMS answers the call and transmits an initial prompt message to the caller. The caller then inputs a unique authorization code identifying that person as a subscriber to the VMS service. Upon receipt of a valid authorization code, the VMS transmits a short progress tone and accepts an series of dialed digits representing an address input from the subscriber. Typically, an address is a single telephone number. The '752 system also offers the subscriber the option to select a previously established distribution list including a number of such addresses. After entry of all necessary address information identifying one or more destinations, the user inputs a "1" to initiate voice recording and then transmits a voice message. The VMS stores the voice message in one of the digital disc storage units 120 within the data storage subsystem 64 (FIG. 7). The user is then given the option to deposit another message, inquire about messages stored for the subscriber or terminate the session by hanging up.
To retrieve and replay stored messages, a subscriber initiates a routine referred to in the '752 patent as the INQUIRY feature (see FIG. 21). A user can enter this routine after completion of message deposit as discussed above, or the user can initiate an inquiry by calling the VMS. Again, the VMS initially answers the call and transmits the opening prompt message to the caller. The caller inputs his or her unique authorization code which is verified by the VMS. The caller then enters a special function code (SFC) for an INQUIRY. The VMS determines whether or not any messages have been recorded for this subscriber. If there are no messages, the VMS plays a canned prompt so informing the subscriber. However, if there are messages recorded for the current caller, the VMS provides another canned message, and the person initiates playback by dialing a "2" (Column 26, lines 42-61). The caller can control the replay of the messages using additional dialed digit inputs, for example to repeat all or a segment of a message or to skip all or a segment of a message (table bridging Columns 23 and 24).
The VMS system disclosed in the '752 patent will also automatically deliver messages to the identified addressees. In the DELIVERY routine (FIG. 15), the VMS calls the addressed recipient by dialing that person's telephone number. If the call is answered, the VMS plays a canned announcement which includes a request for the person answering the call to enter her unique authorization code. If there is no answer, the line is busy or the answering person does not enter the correct authorization code, the VMS will attempt to deliver the message again after a specified time period. When the answering party has responded by entering a valid authorization code, the VMS emits an idle tone, and the person can initiate playback by dialing a "2". The person listening to message playback can control the replay using additional dialed digit inputs, as discussed above (see Column 23, lines 30-65). The user is then given the option to redirect the message to another destination, deposit a reply message, save the message, or file the message for long term storage.
In the reply routine, the user records a message for the sender of the message just replayed. In the redirect routine, the user enters a new address, and if desired, records a new message. The new message is appended to the original message already held in digital storage, and both messages are delivered to the new addressee using the DELIVERY routine discussed above ('752 patent, Column 25, lines 41-59, and FIG. 18).
The file function disclosed in the '752 patent transfers a message to a "verbal file folder" for long term storage and later retrieval (Column 26, lines 11-18).
The '906 and '129 patents include the subject matter of the parent '752 patent discussed in detail above. The '906 and '129 patents, however, add a number of message processing features. For example, these patents add a delivery option referred to as "TIME-I.D. VALIDITY", which allows the user to specify a recipient and a date and time for delivery of a stored message.
The '906 and '129 patents also expressly describe storing messages for an identified subscriber in terms of depositing messages "in the user's address". For example, one feature added in these patents is a "Priority Hold" feature. As described, if the deposited message meets certain priority conditions, the "VMS would automatically dial the user's telephone rather than deposit the message in the user's address, thereby forcing delivery" ('906 patent, Column 58, lines 4-12). Similarly, these patents describe depositing messages "in the user owner's RO message address", as will be discussed in more detail below (see, e.g., '906 patent, Column 70, lines 51-53). Such references to depositing messages in a "user's address" indication that the addressing of messages for each subscriber in the Matthews et al. system defines "message baskets."
The '906 and '129 patents also disclose several features which permit access by non-subscribers. For example, a subscriber can be assigned a receive only (RO) message address. To receive messages from a subscriber by using this address, a non-subscriber may call the VMS using a direct inward dial line (DID). In the specific example given in the patents, the subscriber might activate a call forwarding feature in the TELCO network whereby calls to her home telephone number are automatically forwarded to the DID/RO number into the VMS. When such a DID call comes in, whether forwarded or connected directly in response to dialing the DID number, the TELCO network will forward the last three or four digits of the DID number to the VMS system. The VMS uses the received digits to identify the RO address. If the subscriber prestored any messages in the RO address, the VMS will play those messages to the caller, otherwise the VMS will play a canned prompt indicating that the subscriber is not in ('906 patent, Column 69, lines 27-62).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,081, issued Nov. 25, 1986, to Lawrence A. Lotito, et al. (hereinafter referred to as the "Lotito patent"). Referring to FIG. 1, the patent describes an automated telephone voice service system 100 which provides automatic recording and editing of voice messages as well as forwarding of recorded voice messages to other accounts and telephone numbers with or without operator assistance.
The system includes a data store 104 coupled to store and retrieve voice messages at each of a plurality of individually addressable message baskets 1-N and a control system 102 providing a selective coupling between the store and each of a plurality of telephone lines of a telephone network 108.
The data store may be physically implemented as one or more magnetic or electronic storage devices and may be distributed throughout a data processing system. The data store provides storage for a plurality of addressable message baskets, a plurality of individually addressable voice message prompts and client greetings, and an audit trail for each client accessing the system.
Each message basket provides storage for a plurality of voice messages and is segregated into an inbasket section and an outbasket section. The inbasket functions in a manner analogous to a recording mechanism for a telephone answering machine and stores voice messages and message forwarding notices directed by system users to account owners of the associated message basket. The outbasket portion receives voice messages for forwarding to selected other message baskets or to telephone network 108 users at indicated telephone numbers.
In a fully automatic mode, the control system 102 can operate to call the indicated telephone number and upon its being answered, communicate an appropriate recorded voice message prompt, communicate the voice message being sent, and then terminate the call. As an example, the voice message prompt might inform the person answering the telephone at the indicated number that the person is about to receive a prerecorded message from the account owner. The account owner, when setting up his account, establishes predetermined distribution lists and sets of delivery instructions. The delivery instructions can cover such features as days of the week and time intervals during which delivery may be made, number of retries, and whether the forwarding of the message is to be accomplished automatically or semiautomatically with operator assistance.
In a semiautomatic mode, the control system 102 waits for delivery conditions to be met, and then obtains ownership of an active operator console 106 including a terminal having a keyboard and a video display unit and an operator headset. The control unit informs an operator through the console 106 that a semiautomated message forwarding operation is to be undertaken and displays a prompting message for the operator to read. Upon command, the control system generates the Touch Tone signals corresponding to the recipient's telephone number and connects the operator console 106 to the line when it is answered. The operator informs the answering party of the call, asks to talk to a particular person at the called telephone number if appropriate, and secures the permission of the called party to forward the voice message. The operator then commands the control system to communicate the voice message stored in the outbasket to the called telephone line as indicated by arrow 114.
For voice messages forwarded to another inbasket rather than to a telephone number, the voice message is not actually recorded in duplicate in each of the designated inbaskets. Instead, a notification is stored in the inbasket which indicates that a forwarded message is stored by the system for delivery to the owner of the forwarding message basket. The notification indicates the particular outbasket and the particular message within the outbasket which is being forwarded. This enables the person sending the message to retain ownership of the message in his own outbasket and selectively change or delete the message until it has actually been delivered. Depending upon the delivery instructions of the sender and the preselected instructions of the recipient, a forwarded message might simply wait for delivery until the recipient retrieves the receipt of a message in his inbasket by a paging signal communicated over a paging system (not shown), by the illumination of an indicator light at the recipient's telephone, or by a telephone call to the recipient's telephone number informing the recipient by a prerecorded message that a message has been received in the recipient's inbasket.
The prompts and client greeting section of the data store 104 stores a plurality of individually addressable voice message prompts explaining how to operate the voice service system and a client greeting for each inbasket. The greeting invites the caller to leave a message but does not identify the specific owner of the inbasket which has been accessed by the call. Each client may record and change his own personal greeting at will.
The audit trail portion of the data store 104 stores a record for each caller accessing the system of the commands which have been given to the system by the caller. This record enables the control system to select particular voice message prompts.
The particular functions executed by the control system depend upon by which one of the functionally different types of telephone lines the control system is accessed and upon the keyboard commands which are entered.
The control system responds to an incoming call on a client's normal use telephone line (secretarial line) by waiting for a predetermined number of rings and then answering the telephone. The client greeting is accessed in the data store and communicated to the caller. The caller is invited to leave a message, which remains in the client's inbasket until retrieved by the client. A sophisticated caller who is familiar with the system is free to edit the voice message.
Another type of line upon which a call might come into the system is a direct incall line. This line is dedicated to the particular inbasket of the client and is not available for general use by the client.
A general incall line is similar to a direct incall line except that it is not associated with any particular message basket or inbasket. Upon accessing the system through a general incall line, a caller is prompted to enter a message basket number. The caller then is able to leave a message in a selected basket.
A general access line is intended primarily for clients of the VSS and affords the broadest range of system functions. Upon calling in on a general access line, a client is prompted to enter his personal ID number if he desires to have access to the ownership privileges of his own account. This provides immediate access to message retrieval and the control system informs the caller whether or not there are any messages within his inbasket and, if there are, begins communicating the voice messages over the connected telephone line. Before each message is retrieved, the caller is informed of the age of the message. After reviewing the incoming messages, the caller is informed of the status of any outgoing messages in the caller's outbasket which are awaiting delivery.
The telephone voice service system is implemented with a data processing system. As shown in FIG. 2 a telephone network 108 provides a number of physically different types of telephone lines to which connection must be made by the service system. Through a concentrator 202 up to 640 secretarial lines are connected to a telephone room subsystem 206. Telephone room subsystems 214 and 216 are connected to special service telephone lines such as DID or DX tie lines. The concentrator and telephone room subsystems are physically located at one or more telephone company central offices or client PABX centers. The telephone room subsystems operate as interfaces between the digital portion of the service system and the analog telephone lines and trunks. It is possible for each telephone room subsystem to connect to up to 1260 voice grade circuit terminations. The system can accommodate up to 4 telephone room subsystems.
Up to 4 real time subsystems receive the voice and control data from the 4 telephone room subsystems. The real time subsystems provide selected switching connection between channels and communicate with an information processing system 250 for storage and retrieval of voice messages and system control.
An interactive service subsystem 252 provides a communication connection between the information processing system 250 and input/output devices for the service system. The input/output devices may include keyboard display terminals 266, 268 and 270 within operator consoles 106, a printer 262 and a card reader 264.
In addition to the systems described in the foregoing patents networking of voice mail systems has also been implemented to permit users in one location to use voice mail in other locations. The simplest form of networking voice mail is to use guest mailboxes, which are boxes assigned to persons outside the system. Another method of networking voice mail has been to terminate the voice mail on one switch and connect other switches to the central switch with networking software. A third method has been to network the voice mail systems themselves. However, generally speaking, the networked systems must be of the same manufacture because there are no standards for communication between systems. Work is underway to develop a set of standards known as Audio Message Interchange Service (AMIS) in the hope that when AMIS standards are approved, they will form a common language that network voice mail systems can support so voice mail of different manufacture can communicate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for effecting mailbox to mailbox communication in an expeditious and economical fashion basically utilizing existing equipment and network facilities. It is a feature of the invention that it permits such communication between mailbox equipment of different manufacturers. It is a still further feature of the invention that this is accomplished while blocking off the voice trunking network and blocking ringing of the telephone station corresponding to the recipient mailbox. This provides a significant lightening of the traffic load on the network trunking system, among other advantages which will become apparent upon the following description of the invention.
According to one embodiment of the invention the local to remote mailbox-to-mailbox transfer is accomplished through the use of existing common channel signaling (CCS) packet networks and preferably through CCS Advanced Intelligent Networks (AIN). According to another embodiment of the invention the local to remote mailbox-to-mailbox transfer is accomplished through the use of the internetwork commonly referred to as the "Internet." This embodiment of the invention possesses the advantage that the Internet is presently operative on a world wide basis whereas interconnection of the existing AIN's of telephone operating companies has not yet been implemented over the entire United States. This is partially due to regulatory constraints and partially due to limitations in the common channel signaling systems of some telephone companies. While Internet users are presently able to engage in a limited form of voice communication using specialized computer programs, these are tailored to existing Internet procedures and facilities. Both participants in such communication must be Internet literate, have access to the Internet via computers meeting the necessary hardware and software requirements, be running compatible voice programs in their respective computers, and virtually simultaneously effect Internet connection in their respective locales. As a result such communications must be prearranged.